Shapeshifter
by Speccyferret
Summary: Hermione finds a way to become an all round animagus. Rated because of a couple of words.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** If they were mine, I'd die of happiness.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was reaching for the Gryphon Claw during potions when the answer finally hit her.<p>

Stopping her hand in mid-air, she exclaimed happily. "Of course!"

The class went silent.

_Oops..._

"'Of course' what, Miss Granger?" Came the drawling voice of Professor Snape.

Hermione blinked. "Oh... S-Sorry sir. I-I just realised why my potion was a shade too light." She lied nervously.

Snape stared at her, contempt evident in his eyes. "Ten points, Miss Granger. For disturbing my lesson," He looked around at the staring students. "Back to work!" He barked.

Blushing slightly, Hermione picked up her next ingredient, and added it. All the while, new possibilities whirled through her mind. All she had to do was collect the materials and then... Then! _I__ could__ do__ - __be __- __anything._

She felt awed by her sudden realisation. Surprised that the answer was staring her in the face through a blue-tinted crystal vial.

* * *

><p>Severus heard a giggle.<p>

_A giggle?_

He stopped and glanced around. The 5th floor corridor was empty.

_Heheh!_ There it was again.

Looking in the giggle's general direction, he saw an open classroom door. He slowly moved towards it, walking as quietly as he could.

As he reached the door, he stopped and blinked.

Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't this.

* * *

><p>Hermione giggled. <em>I<em>_'__ve__ done __it!_

She picked up the needle with her right hand.

She couldn't help it. She giggled again.

"Oh, Hermione you are _brilliant!_" she breathed, suppressing the urge to jump up and dance.

_Right... Let's do this._

She stuck the tip into her left arm and push the plunger.

"Ouch!" She gasped.

* * *

><p>Severus shook his head, trying to clear it.<p>

He heard her gasp, "Ouch!" and something snapped.

He charged in and grabbed her right arm, yanking it backwards.

"Wha-" She began, before turning and realizing who had her wrist. Her eyes widened.

"_What __do __you __think __you__'__re __doing, __Granger!_" He hissed, knocking the needle to the floor and pulling her to her feet.

She opened her mouth, "I..."

He shook her hard. "Well? Out with it!"

"I was..."

Granger pulled her arm, trying to get it out of his.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt her stomach drop.<p>

Professor Snape was holding her wrist in a tight grip as he shook it. "Well? Out with it!"

"I was-" She stopped.

_The __serum!_ She racked her brains for a suitable subject. Deciding on one, she thought about it, hard, willing for something to happen.

Hermione felt her left hand pulsate. She tried to pull it's counterpart out of Snape's hand, but his grip only tightened.

Not knowing how she knew to do it, she touched her chest with her free hand.

* * *

><p>Granger touched her free hand to her heart.<p>

That of her skin touching his began to move.

Severus frowned. "What-"

* * *

><p>Hermione looked at her hands, smiling slightly as she felt her skin begin to ripple.<p>

"What-" He began, obviously confused.

She continued to think; _Cat,__ cat, __cat. __Come__ on! __Work!_

And it did. The serum that she'd injected had merged with her DNA and got to work immediately.

Snape released her arm and stared, backing away slightly as Hermione landed deftly on all fours and looked herself over, twirling around in admiration.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Yes!"<p>

Severus blinked. "But... But... Animagi can't _talk!_" He gasped, before clapping a hand over his mouth.

The cat - Granger - looked up at him, and breathed; "Oh, Shit." before shooting under a desk.

* * *

><p>Hermione lay under the desk on her belly and placed her head in her two front paws. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"<p>

* * *

><p>Severus collapsed sloppily in a nearby chair, where he stayed for a few minutes, listening to the repeated 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' being emitted from below the desk.<p>

After a while, a small brown head popped out from under the desk and glanced at the door, before swinging in his direction and disappearing again.

He sighed and sat up, "Miss Granger…" he began, before realizing he didn't know what to say.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed as Snape called her name. She crawled ever-so-slowly out from under the desk, until she could stand up properly.<p>

"I… I'm s-sorry Sir…" She whispered, bowing her head "I… It was… I…" She sighed and slumped down into a sitting position.

Snape opened his mouth as she looked up. "I have no idea how you managed to do what you just did Miss Granger," he said, "But I suggest you start explaining _before_ I drag you off to the Headmaster."

Hermione nodded and began explaining. "Well, I... I've always wanted to be an, um..." She coughed, "An Animagus sir, but I thought that I'd probably not like my sole form. So I decided to see if I could become a Animagus of multiple forms, like a... A shapeshifter of sorts." Snape nodded slowly, "And I found the answer... I made a serum that merges with DNA to make one able to change form at will. I, um... realised it this mor-"

"This morning in class when you exclaimed aloud in the middle of lesson." Snape interrupted her.

Hermione nodded "Yeah..."

* * *

><p>Severus shook his head. A third year had figured out how to become an <em>shapeshifter<em>, without the help of anyone else.

"So after you had this sudden realisation you decided to test it." He said sharply, noting Granger's slight wince, "Giving no regard to the fact that you were probably breaking multiple school rules."

Granger nodded, not taking her eyes off of the floor.

He sighed, "Have you told anyone else?" He asked, surprised at the almost kind tone that was in his voice.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked up at Snape, "N-No Sir..."<p>

His eyes narrowed, "Not Weasley? Or Potter?"

She shook her head, "I haven't really had time to. Plus I didn't really expect it to work..." She trailed off.

"Right," He said, "Well Miss Granger, I suggest you change back now."

Hermione's head leaned to the side slightly, "But-"

Snape interrupted, "I doesn't matter whether or not you were _planning_ on telling anyone. The Headmaster needs to know."

Hermione looked reluctant.

* * *

><p>"Now Granger." Severus snarled.<p>

Granger closed her eyes slowly and brought a paw up to her chest.

Her fur rippled, as if a wind had blown through it, and then started shrinking back into her skin as she grew. Her school clothes seemed to replace the fur within seconds as her front paws grew into hands and her back into feet. Her ears lowered as her bushy hair grew extremely fast out of her skull, and she was a human again within a minute. She dropped her hand and twiddled her thumbs, glancing up at Severus, and looking sheep-ish.

* * *

><p>Snape nodded curtly. "Pack up your... instruments," He gestured at the needles and vials on the desk as he walked towards the door.<p>

Hermione did so quickly and pulled her bag onto her back. She then turned, seeing Snape holding the door open expectantly.

Sighing, she walked past Snape and into the corridor. He started walking in the direction of Professor Dumbledore's office. Hermione followed.

* * *

><p>Severus walked purposefully towards Albus' office, glancing over his shoulder every-so-often to check if Granger was still following.<p>

As they reached the office, he called the password out to the statue. "Rainbow Drops." It jumped to the side and Severus gestured for Granger to follow him up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Severus!" Dumbledore said happily as Snape knocked the inner door and entered, "What can I do for you?"<p>

Snape reached back and grabbed Hermione's wrist, pulling her into the room.

Dumbledore blinked, "Miss Granger?"

"Show him." Snape commanded, getting straight to the point. Hermione dropped her bag on the floor, then hesitated.

"Well Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly, leaning forwards and resting his chin on his hands, "What do you have to show me?"

Hermione looked at Snape and said, "What form?"

Snape sighed, "Anything that's a good example," he said, moving his hand around in the air a bit.

Hermione saw Fawkes perched in the corner, she smiled slightly.

* * *

><p>Granger nodded and again closed her eyes and raised a hand to her chest.<p>

"What's she-" Albus began.

Severus waved his hand in a shushing gesture. "Just watch."

As expected, Granger's skin began to ripple, and she shrunk slightly as her flesh melted into a bright crimson plumage.

Severus could see the surprise on Albus' face as Granger raised her head and her black eyes rested on him. Her talons clipped the stone tiles as shifted a bit and spread her wings.

Severus realised her new form with a start and sat down quickly.

If Severus was surprised, even after seeing a change before, it was nothing compared to Albus' shock.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore stared at her in surprise as she spread her wings and ruffled her feathers slightly, marveling at the feel of having wings.<p>

In the corner of her newly formed eye, she saw Fawkes open his beak, and was shocked to hear him comment on her appearance; _"__Strange,__"_ his words were integrated into his song, _"First a human __and __then __Phoenix.__" _He cocked his head slightly, _"__Impressive.__"_

Hermione pulled in her wings as she turned to him, _"__T-Thanks...__" _Her own voice now existed in a bird song tone.

Snape sighed, "Miss Granger..." He drawled as Hermione's eyes flicked over to his, "Please _refrain_ from speaking bird."

"Oh, yeah... Sorry." She looked at the Headmaster, who was now blinking rapidly.

Hermione shifted on the floor. looking down at her now-taloned feet. She braced herself for a verbal bashing.

* * *

><p>Severus looked at Albus, willing him to say something, and after a few minutes of almost silence he did.<p>

"Well," he began, "That was certainly... Impressive." Severus saw Granger's head snap up in surprise.

Albus looked down at her, before tapping the desk. "Come up here then. Let's see."

Severus' eyes widened, _was__ he __tolerating __this?_

* * *

><p>Hermione was shocked to hear Dumbledore's invitation onto his desk, but she complied, spreading her wings and flapping them a few times, in order to reach the desk's level.<p>

She stepped forward and a nearby candle burst alight. She reeled sideways, away from the candle as Dumbledore laughed, "As I said, Impressive!"

"That's _exactly_ what Fawkes said..." she said to herself, before snapping her beak shut and looking down at the desk.

Hermione could hear the laughter in Dumbledore's voice as he said; "Ah! So, you can talk to other animals as well?" She looked up as he nodded, "Dazzling..."

A few moments passed as Dumbledore stared at her intently, "When you said 'what form'?" he asked questioningly.

* * *

><p>Severus cut in, "She is <em>not<em> an animagus Albus, as you can tell by her speech. Nor is she a Metamorphmagus, as that is solely inherited. She is..." He fumbled around for the correct word, "New. And able to change into _anything_."

Albus considered this, "Then tell me, Miss Granger, how you came to be..." He smiled at Severus, "'New'."

Granger started to recite her story to Albus as she had for he, but still he listened intently.

* * *

><p>Hermione told Dumbledore of the story, starting in potions that morning and continuing until she reached the present. She noticed both men staring at her, hanging on her every word.<p>

When she had finished, Dumbledore smiled, "That's quite amazing Miss Granger. It may well be a useful skill... And maybe you can even talk some sense into Fawkes," He leaned towards her slightly and whispered; "He's always asking for attention."

Hermione heard Fawkes' quiet, singing voice, _"__Liar,__"_ and almost failed to stop herself from laughing.

Dumbledore quirked a brow as his smile widened.

Hermione smiled back.

* * *

><p>Severus shook his head, "Albus." he said, "<em>Please<em> do not tell me that you're going to let this go unpunished."

Albus looked at him, "Severus, don't you know me well enough by now?"

Severus blinked, "Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"

* * *

><p>Dumbledore's eyes fixed onto hers, "Now Miss Granger, as much as I find this very impressive, you have broken quite a few school rules." He sat back in his chair, "You will receive a week's worth of detentions, Severus will arrange that. You may not tell <em>anyone<em> about this." As Hermione's beak opened he continued, "_Anyone_, Miss Granger. That includes Misters Potter and Weasley. Understood?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes sir."

"Good." Dumbledore glanced at a clock on his desk, "It is high time you went to bed. Please return to your original form and Severus will escort you back to Gryffindor tower."

She nodded again and jumped off the desk, landing on the floor and tripping slightly.

Snape muttered, "And I thought Phoenixes were supposed to be _graceful_..." as she stood up to her full height and nodded at Fawkes.

"_Goodbye,__"_ he said, _"__Come__ again __soon?__"_

Hermione chuckled, _"__I__'__ll__ have __to __ask __the __Headmaster.__"_

"_Okay."_

* * *

><p>Severus watched as Granger nodded at Fawkes, who then proceeded to say something. Granger chuckle as she replied, and then spread her left wing and touched her crimson chest. Her feathery plumage began shrinking into her body and was replaced with her clothes as she grew and stood up to full height.<p>

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir?" She said, "Fawkes asked if, um... If I could come again sometime..."

Albus smiled, "I think that can be arranged." He nodded at Severus who in turn looked at Granger as she lifted her bag, swinging it onto her back.

* * *

><p>Snape walked over to the door and pulled it open, walking down the stairs without waiting for Hermione.<p>

She nodded at the Headmaster, "Thank you Sir," before turning around and heading for the door.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore called.

She looked over her shoulder, "Sir?"

"Be sure not to be seen when you change form."

She nodded, "Yes Sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

***Edit*** I noticed a few typos and such, so I've fixed them, but If you see anymore, feel free to let me know.**  
><strong>

The perspective changes between Hermione and Snape, you should been able to tell which is which, but if not, I goes:  
>Hermione<br>Snape  
>Hermione<br>Snape  
>... etc etc<br>and ends with Hermione.

The way Hermione is able to change is my own idea, I thought of it while watching a firework display 2 weeks ago [The same way the character changes in my random story on FictionPress, written after said firework display [Account: Snuffles-Smith]].

I chose Snape to find Hermione, probably because I've been reading a load of Grape [Granger/Snape] Fictions lately. I know this isn't _that_ kind of Grape fic, but they just _had_ to be there!

Hope you enjoyed the story, please leave me a review, and they help me improve my work.

~HPA


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** If they were mine, I wouldn't care so much about people owing me money.

* * *

><p>As Snape escorted Hermione back to Gryffindor tower, he arranged her first detention.<p>

"You will come to my classroom tomorrow evening at 8pm." He said, "Do not be late."

As they arrived outside of Gryffindor tower, Snape warned her again, "Remember. _Don't_ tell anyone."

Hermione nodded and turned towards the Fat Lady, "Amortentia," she said to the raptly listening portrait, who nodded and creaked open.

* * *

><p>As the door swung shut, Severus turned and was about to walk straight down to the dungeons when the Gryffindor Portrait giggled, "Ooo!" she said.<p>

Severus spun around on his heal, "What?" he snapped.

The Portrait giggled again, "So, what can't she tell anyone?" She seemed to lean forward conspiratorially, "Can't wait to find out!"

He sighed, deciding not to answer, and made his way down the corridor and in the direction of the dungeons.

* * *

><p>Hermione waved a feeble hand in the direction of Harry and Ron as she wandered across the common room and up towards her dorm.<p>

Lavender and Parvati were gossiping merrily on the latter's bed as she entered, and didn't stop to greet her.

She got dressed and threw her bag on top of her trunk. Ignoring her newly deposited school garments, she collapsed on her bed, thinking over the afternoons events and smiling into her pillow.

* * *

><p>Severus felt exhausted as he dropped into his chair, and he <em>still<em> had sixth year essays to mark.

He sighed and closed his eyes, intending to have at least a small break before he started marking, but promptly proceeded to fall asleep in his chair.

* * *

><p>Hermione stretched as she woke up, her hands reaching over her head and her toes nudging the bed frame.<p>

Smiling at the ongoing thought of her latest dream, she pulled herself out of bed and towards the bathroom. Slouching in and closing the door, she locked it.

Suddenly she froze, realizing exactly _what_ she'd dreamt about.

She listened through the door for any signs of her dorm mate's awakened state, when she'd found none she raised a hand and put it to her chest, thinking about Fawkes.

And, as shockingly expected, her next step was made as a Phoenix.

Hermione gasped in delight, _It__ wasn__'__t __a__ dream!_

* * *

><p>Severus could practically<em> see<em> the excitement radiating off Granger when she sauntered into breakfast, and he hoped to _Merlin_ that she hadn't been an idiot in the last however-many hours it'd been.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Albus watching Granger intently, assessing the situation, determining whether or not she'd followed his instructions. He saw Albus nod in satisfaction and sit back in his chair.

She hadn't told anyone.

Severus let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding.

* * *

><p>Hermione was surprised at how <em>normal<em> the day had been.

Here she was, the first - and only - shapeshifter of her kind, and she'd only changed form three times.

She wanted to experiment! Try changing her human looks. Test different animals. See if she would be able to see herself if she was a thestral.

But here she was, just sitting at dinner between her two best friends, _who__ don__'__t__ even__ know__ about__ me_, she thought, one shoveling food into his mouth as if the world was about to implode, and the other gazing, with a far away look on his face, at his dinner plate.

"You gunna eat that?" Ron asked through a piece of sausage, pointing at Harry's own sausage.

Harry's head snapped up, "Huh?" He looked at Ron's extended finger and shook his head, "Oh. Nah..."

* * *

><p>Severus decided it was time to figure this whole thing out. So, picking up a quill and pulling a pile of parchment towards him, he began.<p>

* * *

><p>Dumbledore approached her as she stood up after dinner, "Miss Granger," he said, nodding at Harry and Ron, "Could I take a minute of your time?"<p>

Hermione nodded, "Okay sir." She waved to her friends as she followed him into the entrance hall.

"I trust Professor Snape has arranged your detention for tonight?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes sir, It's in," She checked her watch, "45 minutes."

"Good, be sure not to be late." He warned, as he took a step towards the stairs, "Thank you Miss Granger."

_Well, that was quick..._

* * *

><p>The <em>knock,<em>_ knock, __knock_ on his door signaled Granger's arrival.

"Enter," He called.

* * *

><p>Hermione heard a muffled 'Enter' and pushed open the door, wincing slightly as it creaked.<p>

"Good evening Professor," she said.

He pointed to his left with the quill he was holding without looking up, "You'll be cleaning out those cauldrons."

Hermione eyed the pile of cauldrons with distaste, "Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Severus continued scribbling on his parchment as Granger scrubbed at the cauldrons in the sink, but after a while, he threw down his quill.<p>

"How did you manage it Granger?" He growled.

Granger stopped scrubbing, "sir?"

"The serum!" He gestured roughly to his covered parchment, "I've been trying to figure it out for ages, but... Nothing!"

"What do you mean, sir?" Granger asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"How," He hissed, "Did you make the serum?"

"I... I thought I'd explained yesterday, sir."

His head dropped into his hands, "No." He said, "You've explained _when_ you thought of it. You've explained _where_ and _why_, but you've not explained _how_ you made it. The ingredients, or... The quantities... The... You know!"

* * *

><p>Hermione was shocked. Snape now sat with his head resting in his hands and his hair swaying slightly as it covered his face.<p>

"Polyjuice." She said, "I thought of Polyjuice."

Snape's head shot up, "What?"

Hermione shrugged, "All the ingredients. Well... Most of them." He looked confused.

"Lacewing flies. Leeches. Bicorn horn. Boomslang skin. A bit of the person you want to change into." she continued, "All from living things."

* * *

><p>Severus was shocked. Granger now stood in front of his sink, with dripping wet hands, spraying the room with droplets as she made wild gestures and rapidly recited her ideas.<p>

"So I figured 'Hey, If you take something from each and mix 'em all together in the right way, maybe something will happen.' So I did just that."

Severus frowned as she continued, "A Lacewing fly, a tad of Bicorn horn, a slither of Boomslang skin. A bit of every _type_ of thing I wanted to be able to change into."

"How on _Earth_ did you get something from Fawkes?"

Granger laughed, "I said type, sir. Not species. I got a feather from Hedwig."

* * *

><p>Snape looked confused again, "Harry's owl." She informed him, "That was avian. Some of my cat's fur, that's feline. I went down to see Hagrid and when Fang leapt up some of his fur stuck to me, that was canine. Boomslang skin, reptile; lacewing fly, insect and anthropod; bicorn, related to both horses and unicorns, equine and magical, therefore including creatures such as hippogriffs, dragons and the like." She paused to take a breath, "Then you've got the armadillo bile from the standard potions kit, which is mammal; frog brain, amphibian; and lionfish spine. Fish. Obviously. And then, well, some of my hair."<p>

* * *

><p>"Your hair?" Severus asked.<p>

Granger nodded, "Human. Just in case. I got something from most types of animal, ground them, mixed it all together," She shivered, "Mashed frogs brain... Ew. Anyway," She coughed, "I put some of the mixture in with a sample of my blood and watched what happened. Under a microscope of course."

"A micro-_what_?" He asked.

Granger looked at him as if he were mad,

* * *

><p>"A microscope. You know? Zooms in so much you can see the tiniest things? Looks a bit like this?" She fashioned her hands in a rough microscope shape.<p>

When Snape looked at a loss, she explained, "It's a Muggle science device. My parents sent it to me for my birthday. I transfigured a couple of sewing needles into some medical needles, pretty simple process. Then got a blood sample, put it on a slide, added some mixture and watched. After a few seconds, the mixture's structure merged with the blood cells exactly as I'd predicted it to. And then, voilà. One batch of shapeshifter serum complete."

* * *

><p>Severus' head was spinning.<p>

Granger had finished cleaning the cauldrons and bid him good night.

He now sat in his classroom, staring blankly at a wall and going over Granger's serum.

There was no other answer, the girl was a _genius_.

* * *

><p>Hermione's detentions continued in very much the same fashion, doing jobs while going over the possibilities of her serum with Snape.<p>

So far she'd cleaned stubborn cauldrons, scrubbed indescribable concoctions off of the ceiling, chopped at least six barrels worth of shrivelfigs, shredded sneezewort leaves by the thousands, decapitated multiple boxes of live spiders, and extracted the essence from twenty-seven belladonna plants while talking about what forms it would be interesting to take, how it felt to be a cat, how weird it was to have wings, and whether or not, seeing as she hadn't seen death, she'd be invisible to herself if she became a thestral.

She was now de-horning horned slugs as she and Snape discussed the forms she'd tested.

* * *

><p>"Well, I've tried cat and Phoenix," Granger said, "You've seen them. I've also tried owl, that was interesting, 'talked to Hedwig in the owlery... Bat, that was weird, trying to see without well... seeing. Cat again, went for a wander and bumped into Crookshanks, that's my cat."<p>

"Any others?" Severus asked, twiddling a quill between his fingers.

"Hmmm... Nope."

* * *

><p>Hermione was glad for the end of her detentions, glad of finishing all the jobs Snape had for her. But as she left the classroom early that evening, she realised how much she'd enjoyed talking about her abilities with him.<p>

* * *

><p>Severus was taken aback when he entered Albus' office after Granger's last detention and saw two Phoenixes chatting merrily on a perch.<p>

Both turned their heads towards him as the door swayed shut.

"Good evening Professor Snape," One said, revealing through its speech that this was in-fact Granger, "Professor Dumbledore went for a walk."

"Ah," He said, "Thank you, Granger."

"Pleasure, sir." she replied, before turning back to Fawkes and continuing to talk to him in Phoenix.

* * *

><p>Hermione had decided to ask Dumbledore if she could talk to Fawkes for a bit after her detention. He'd agreed and then left for walk around the castle grounds, leaving the two Phoenixes to talk, and after Snape had come and gone, they continued on the subject of Hermione's new abilities.<p>

"_I__ wondered __how __you__'__d __managed __to __become __a __Phoenix,__"_ Fawkes said, _"__I__ considered __the __possibility __of__ you __being __an __animagus, __but __ruled __that __out __when __I recalled your change.__"_

Hermione was confused, _"__My change__?__"_

Fawkes' head bobbed slightly, _"__An__ animagus __transformation __is __different. __Quicker __and... __rougher.__"_

"_Rou-__"_ Hermione was cut off in mid-word as the office door opened and a black-haired teen wandered in.

"Professor Dumbled-" Harry stopped and looked quizzically at the pair. He walked over to their perch.

"Hey Fawkes," He smoothed Fawkes' head, "Who's your friend?"

Hermione remained silent, willing Harry to go away.

"_Relax,__" _Fawkes told her, _"__He__ wont __recognise __you __unless__ you__ speak __human.__"_

She shifted on the perch slightly, _"__Okay.__"_

* * *

><p>Severus found Albus skirting the edge of the forest. He didn't even look up as Severus approached.<p>

"Good evening Severus."

Severus inclined his head in acknowledgment, "Albus." He said.

"I trust everything is well?" Albus asked.

"Fine Albus. I came to inform you that Miss Granger's detentions are over, but on arrival in your office, saw that you had already been told."

The Headmaster chuckled, "Yes. Miss Granger came to my office and asked for a chat with Fawkes. I couldn't not allow it."

* * *

><p>"Dumbledore's got another Phoenix." Harry told Hermione as she entered the common room and sat in her usual seat.<p>

"Cool." She said nonchalantly, "What's it called?"

Harry shrugged, "Dunno, Dumbledore wasn't there to tell me her name."

"Whose name?" Ron slumped into the seat next to Harry.

"Dumbledore's got a new Phoenix, but I don't know her name."

Ron snorted, "Got Fawkes a mate did he?" he waggled his eyebrows and Hermione felt her eyes widen slightly.

Harry laughed, "Trust you to think of_ that _Ron." He looked over at her, "Tell you what though, She didn' half remind me of you, 'Mione."

She coughed and tried to act relatively normal, "W-What d'you mean?"

Harry's smile broadened, "Right ol' stick in the mud. Didn't seem to want Fawkes to talk to me at all."

Both boys burst into laughter and she relaxed slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Slightly shorter than the first chapter.

Perspective still goes Hermione, Snape, Hermione Snape etc **[BUT WONT FOR THE REST OF THE FIC]**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, stick around for the next chapter! :)

~HPA


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** If they were mine, I would be in Scotland right now with my best friends.

* * *

><p>Two weeks after Hermione's detentions and she was out every night, soaring over the castle grounds with Fawkes.<p>

The phoenix was definitely her favorite form.

Whenever they went out they'd fly around for a bit before Fawkes would land in a tree and allow Hermione time to practice changing.

So far, she'd learnt how to start at a run, change and take off all in one go as well as how to change form from one animal to another.

She was now practicing changing back during a dive and rolling into a stand.

She was getting better and better all the time.

* * *

><p>One night while flying she spotted Crookshanks prowling across the grass.<p>

Deciding to surprise him, she dived and changed, landing on her hands and rolling into a full standing position. Fawkes settled on her shoulder as she knelt down near Crookshanks.

"Hey, Crooks," she said lovingly, leaning forward to scratch his ear, "How're you?"

Crookshanks simply looked at her, before walking away.

"Hey!" she called, "Wait up!" She turned to Fawkes, "See you later."

He nodded and leapt off her shoulder as she quickly changed into her first form of a cat and followed her pet.

Crookshanks sped up as Hermione followed.

He lead her across the lawn and towards the forest.

_"Crookshanks!" _she hissed, _"Where are you going?"_

She didn't have to wait long to find out.

* * *

><p>A huge, shaggy black dog strode out of the forest and stopped dead at the sight of her.<p>

Crookshanks trotted happily up to the dog as it looked at her.

Deciding to be nice, she raised a paw to her chest and changed instantly into a dog in order to communicate effectively.

The dog's eyes widened.

"_Hello,"_ She said, sitting on the grass, _"___I__'__m __Hermione. _Who__'__re__ you?__"_

The dog was silent.

Crookshanks nudged it with his head and it opened its mouth, _"__How__ did__ you__ do __that?__"_ it asked in a male voice.

Hermione shrugged, _"__Shapeshifter,__" _she placed a paw over her mouth and giggled, _"__Don__'__t__ tell __anyone!__"_

_"You're human?"_

She nodded.

"_Good,__"_ He said, _"__Maybe __you __can __help __me __then. __I__'__m __looking__ for __a __rat.__"_

Hermione blinked, _"__A __rat? __Well__… __There__'__s __loads __in__ the __forest__… __Or __dead __ones __in __the __dungeons__… __Or __Malfoy, __you __know__…"_

The other dog sat down, _"__Not __just __any __rat. __I __believe __it __goes __by __the __name__ of __Scabbers__…"_

Her eyes widened, _"__Ron__'__s__ rat?__"_

The dog shrugged, _"It's an animagus. A little twerp by the name of Pettigrew."_

Where had she heard that name before?

"_But why do you want him?"_

The dog growled as he spoke, _"__Hand__ him __into __the __ministry __and __get __my __bloody __name __cleared.__"_

Hermione was confused, _"__Cleared__ for __what?__"_

The dog looked her straight in the eye, _"__For __killing __twelve __muggles.__"_

Suddenly she was terrified, _"__Y-You__'__re__ Sirius __Black!__" _she jumped to her feet, _"__I__'__ve __got__ to __go.__"_

Black pounced and pinned her to the grass. _"__Not __before __you __hear __me __out,__" _he snarled dangerously, _"__If__ I __get __off __of __you, __will __you __come __with __me __somewhere __we __can __talk? A__s __humans__. I__ wont __hurt __you. __I__ just __need __your __help.__"_

She nodded, _"__O-Okay...__"_

He climbed off of her,_ "__Come__ on __then,__"_ with a flick of his tail, Crookshanks lead the way.

* * *

><p>Hermione seriously considered turning tail and heading straight for Dumbledore, but Black stuck to her side like glue.<p>

Her pet lead them to the Whomping Willow, where he darted under the swinging branches and prodded a spot on the base of the trunk, freezing the tree and opening up a hole in the ground.

"_After __you,__" _Black said, nodding at the gap after Crookshanks.

"_Where does it go?"_

"_You'll see."_

* * *

><p>The tunnel stretched all the way to the Shrieking Shack.<p>

She followed Black up a set of stairs and into what seemed to have been a bedroom.

Black became human and dropped onto the bed next to Crookshanks.

Hermione stared at his ripped clothing and pale, waxy face and suddenly realised the true horror of Azkaban prison.

Black raised an eyebrow, "Are you planning on changing? Or am I going to have to talk to a dog?"

She shook her head slightly as she raised a paw to her chest, promptly becoming a normal girl again.

Black commented as she sat down, "I'm impressed. How'd you manage that? It took me the best part of three years to become an animagus... Yet you," He paused and his brow furrowed, "Shapeshifter? What does that even mean?

Hermione hesitated, "Uh... It was an experiment. It just means I cant be what I want, when I want to."

"So a metamorphmagus?"

"No. I said experiment. It's only been a couple of weeks, I wasn't born with it."

Black seemed impressed.

There was an awkward silence.

Hermione coughed, "You... Uh, wanted help?"

He nodded, "I need you to get that rat away from Weasley and to me. I assume you can do that? After all," He gestured to her robes, "You're Gryffindor and you seem to know Weasley."

"Yeah..."

"... That means you know Harry Potter as well."

Hermione stiffened.

Surprisingly, Black laughed, "Calm down, I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Bu-But, Ron woke up with you standing over him with a _knife!__"_

"Hello. Rat?"

She looked down, "Oh..."

"Did Harry like his broom?"

Her head snapped up, "It was you!"

Black rolled his eyes, "Yes. It was."

"I told them so." she muttered.

* * *

><p>"<em>Just run up there and grab him, okay? Try not to wake Ron."<em>

Crookshanks nodded at her instructions and shot off.

Hermione changed back into a human, and sat down.

"How do you do that?"

She looked at Black, "The change?"

He nodded.

"Like I said; experiment. I wanted to be an animagus, and found an easy, better way."

"What else have you been?"

She counted off her fingers as she went through, "Cat; dog; bat; owl; snake; unicorn, and phoenix, that last one's the best."

"Magical creatures as well?" he asked skeptically.

Hermione nodded, "But, I haven't tried any others."

"How many do you have?"

She shrugged, "Dunno yet."

* * *

><p>Crookshanks came back empty pawed.<p>

Hermione sighed and changed, _"__What__ happened?__"_

"_Weasley,__"_ was all he said.

She changed and turned to Black, "Ron woke up. He wont go back to sleep for a while. Maybe tomorrow?"

Black shook his head, "I saw Snivellus out earlier. I can't risk it for a couple of days."

"Snivellus?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, Snape. Sorry."

Hermione snorted, "_Snivellus!_"

* * *

><p>Hermione flew back to the corridor outside Gryffindor tower and changed back in a secluded, and shadowed spot.<p>

She nudged the snoring portrait, who jumped and woke up, "Hominem revelio."

The Fat Lady nodded and swung open.

Luckily, the common room was empty at this time of night, and she crept into her dorm undisturbed.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Ron yelled at her as she entered the common room the next morning, "Control that bloody furball! It was after Scabbers again last night!"<p>

Hermione huffed, "_He_ is a_ cat _Ronald. What do you expect?"

"You sound like you want him to be bloody well eaten!"

She remained silent.

* * *

><p>"I swear Hermione, I'm not joking," Harry said, "Crookshanks was there with another cat. The Grim showed up and the one minute the cat was a cat and the next it was a dog."<p>

Hermione laughed, "And when was this?"

"Last night."

"What time, Harry?"

"Umm… Midnight…?"

Hermione sighed, acting exasperated, "Honestly Harry," She said, "You were obvious _tired_ and seeing things."

Inside she was terrified.

* * *

><p>Crookshanks approached her as she was taking a night-time wander.<p>

"_He's back."_

Hermione smiled, _"__Thanks,__ Crooks,__" _before changing into her favourite avian form and shooting through the closest window.

She soared towards Hogsmeade and landed on one of the Shrieking Shack's window sills, and examining the boarded window, she noticed a gap small enough to crawl through as a mouse. She changed and scrambled painfully through.

As she landed on the other side, she became human again.

"I am _never_ coming in that way again..." she muttered.

Wandering through the house, she found Black laying in the old bedroom again.

As soon as he saw her he sat up, "Any luck?"

She shook her head, "Ron's kept him in his pocket for days..."

"Damn it... What are we going to do?"

"Just keep trying. We'll catch him in the end."

* * *

><p>Hermione was shocked to realise that her mind had started saying 'Sirius' instead of 'Black' whenever she thought of him.<p>

And she was finding it increasing difficult not to snap at the people around her as they muttered about a murderous fiend out to kill them all.

* * *

><p>"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Seamus gasped one day at dinner.<p>

"Who?" Ron asked dumbly.

"Sirius Black!"

Harry's eyes widened as he read over the article Seamus was brandishing, "Dufftown? Isn't that close to here?"

He looked at Hermione expectantly.

She sighed, "Yes. It is."

* * *

><p>"Sirius!" She bellowed up the stairs, "You're all over the paper!"<p>

His head popped out from behind the upstairs door, "What did you say?"

"Dufftown!" She barked, leaping up the stairs two at a time, "The whole school's in uproar. Thinking you're gunna jump in there brandishing a knife!"

"You called me Sirius."

"What? Oh. Well, yeah... So? That's not the point!" She pulled the Daily Prophet article out of her pocket, "Read it."

Sirius took it in his hands and read it quickly, "Pfft," he scoffed, "I wasn't even _in_ Dufftown yesterday."

Hermione crossed her arms, "Where were you then?"

Sirius scratched his head and shrugged, "Hogsmeade."

She threw up her hands in defeat, "That's even worse! Imagine Harry's reaction if you were sighted there."

Sirius had the decency to look ashamed.

* * *

><p>Hermione decided it was time to ask, "'Snivellus'?"<p>

Sirius laughed, "Oh yeah. _That_ was Snape's nickname. Thought of by yours truly!"

"Yeah, but _why_ 'Snivellus'?"

He shrugged, "Closest thing to 'Severus' I could think off that was actually insulting."

"... Fair enough."

* * *

><p>"So Lupin's a werewolf?"<p>

Sirius nodded, "Remus was bitten as a kid. His father had some trouble with a particularly nasty guy. We didn't find out 'till second year though."

"So you had a werewolf sleeping in your dorm? Yet you didn't notice him disappearing each month?"

He shrugged, "Remus was always making up stories about visiting his sick mother and such. And before you ask; Yes, we believed him."

* * *

><p>"How long did it take?"<p>

"Around three years. Me and James did most of the work."

"'James and I'."

"What?"

"It's 'James and I' not "Me and James."

"Right... Anyway; Pettigrew just sort of sat there..."

* * *

><p>"You did <em>what?<em>"

Sirius shrugged, "I was a kid; fed up of Snape and his nosing... I could resist."

"So you told him about Lupin?"

"Not exactly," Sirius said defensively, "I just gave him enough information to make him want to see. I didn't actually expect him to _listen!_"

"So that's why he hates you; You almost got him killed."

* * *

><p>"Do you even sleep?" Sirius asked as she entered the Shrieking shack one night.<p>

Hermione shrugged, "It's amazing how little sleep phoenixes need."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

*Edit* Noticed a few typos, if you see anymore feel free to let me know.**  
><strong>

Have a new chapter! Hope you like it :)

Leave a review?

~HPA


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: If they were mine, I'd be a bit confused.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hermione?" Ginny called after her one day as she walked to breakfast, "Where were you last night?"<p>

Hermione was a bit confused, "Huh?"

"Well," Ginny blushed slightly, "You said I could come find you if I needed any help with anything, and I went up to your dorm last night and you weren't there..."

"Oh."

"So I was just wondering where you were?"

Hermione was doing some quick thinking, "Oh, well, I just went for a walk."

"And you didn't get caught?" Ginny's eyes widened.

"Uhh... N-nope."

Ginny laughed, "Well done. See you around Hermione."

* * *

><p>"We're gunna have to cut these meetings short."<p>

"Huh?"

Hermione shrugged, "People are starting to notice I'm not in my dorm."

"Oh... Okay," Sirius looked a bit upset.

* * *

><p>"Oh, damn."<p>

Ron looked up from his chess board, "What?"

Hermione covered her face with her hands, "We forgot about Buckbeak."

Ron's eyes widened, "Oh, no! Is that..." he gestured to the letter in her hands.

She nodded.

"W-what does it say?"

She passed him the letter and he read aloud,

"'_Dear__ Hermione,_

_We lost. I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts, Execution date to be fixed._

_Beaky has enjoyed London._

_Wish you could've helped._

_Hagrid__'_."

His eyes widened even more, "Hermione! How could you forget!"

She shot him a look, "It's not my fault! We _all_ said we'd help! You should have reminded me!"

"_I_ should've reminded _you!__" _He laughed spitefully, "Oh _yes_. Because I'm_ obviously _the organized one around here!"

Hermione leapt to her feet and stormed out of the common room.

* * *

><p>"Damned idiot," She fumed, "Blaming me for everything."<p>

Hermione stomped through the corridors, past multiple students and teachers alike.

"Ouch!" She turned the corner and ran straight into someone.

She looked up to see Dumbledore straightening his hat.

Her eyes widened, "Professor Dumbledore! I'm so sorry!"

He chuckled, "It's fine Miss Granger. Although I do suggest you look where you're going next time."

She nodded, "Yes sir!" before skirting around him and trying her best not to run as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>She found Harry testing out his new and checked broom on the Quidditch pitch.<p>

"HARRY!" she called, waving up at him.

He spotted her and swooped down, "Hey Hermione, What're you doing down here? I thought Ron was coming?"

Her face dropped slightly, "No. _Ronald_ is in the common room."

Harry winced, "What'd he do this time?"

She sighed, "I got a letter from Hagrid. Buckbeak lost."

Harry gasped, "Oh no…"

"And then _Ron_ decided to blame it all on _me_."

* * *

><p>"Ron. We're going to see Hagrid this weekend. To apologize."<p>

He opened his mouth in protest.

"_All_ of us," Hermione added.

* * *

><p>Before they could get down to Hagrid's hut, Hedwig dropped a letter on Harry's lap.<p>

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"It's from Hagrid," said Harry, ripping the note open. "Buckbeak's appeal - it's set for the day after tomorrow."

"_What_!" Gasped Ron and Hermione simultaneously.

Harry nodded, "And they're coming up here to do it..." he continued, "Someone from the Ministry and - and an executioner."

Hermione's eyes widened as she covered her mouth with a hand, "Oh no."

* * *

><p>The next night, Hermione had some bad news.<p>

"Scabbers is missing," she told Sirius, "Ron thinks Crookshanks ate him, but I asked and he said he wasn't anywhere near the damned thing."

Sirius cursed, "Shit! We have to find that rat, Hermione. My life literally depends on it!"

Hermione nodded as she sat down, "I know Sirius, and we_ will_ find him. I promise."

* * *

><p>Hagrid was currently crying heartily over a cup of tea.<p>

Hermione awkwardly patted his back as Harry tried to calm him, "Surely there's something someone can do? Dumbledore-"

Hagrid shook his great head, "He's tried. Told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but the Committee's scared... Yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like. Plus the executioner is an old pal of his..." he sniffled, "But, it'll be quick an' clean. An' I'll be beside him..."

Ron, who was rummaging in Hagrid's cupboard for another milk jug, as Hagrid had smashed the last, let out a shocked gasp; "I don't believe it - it's Scabbers!"

Hermione spun around, "What!" she gasped happily as Ron tipped a jug upside down on a nearby table and the rat tumbled out, "Yes!"

"What're you doing here Scabbers?" He lifted the terrified rat up to eye level, "Oh, wow. you look terrible. Look," he touched a piece of bedraggled fur, "You're all... _weird_."

Hermione strolled over, "Lemme see!" she grinned as the terrified rat stared at her, "Good to have you back Scabbers..."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Uhh... Hermione? Are you okay?"

Hermione looked up, "Yeah, why?"

"You-" Ron was cut off as Hagrid suddenly stood up, eyes fixed on the window.

"They're comin'. Yeh gotta go! They mustn' find yeh here, 'specially you Harry. Go!"

Ron stuffed Scabbers in his pocket as Harry picked up the invisibility cloak and threw it over them.

"I'll let yeh out the back." Hagrid whispered.

He led them to the door into his back garden and Harry suddenly stopped at the sight of Buckbeak, tied up outside.

"Hagrid," he said, "They can't do this. We'll tell them what really happened!"

"No," Hagrid growled, making shooing gestures, "It's bad enough as it is. Go."

Hermione dragged Harry around the hut and towards the sloped lawn up to the castle.

They were half way up the lawn when Ron stopped dead.

"Hurry up!" Hermione hissed.

"It's Scabbers! He won't stay put! Scabbers, it's me you idiot."

Hermione sighed and pushed him forward.

All three stopped suddenly at swish and thud of the executioners axe.

"Oh my god," Harry breathed.

"They did it," Ron added, looking distraught.

Hermione sighed, "There was nothing we could do. Come on."

She continued walking up the hill, trying to ignore the sudden howling being emitted form Hagrid.

Harry made to turn back, but she grabbed his arm, "No, Harry. We _can__'__t_."

With wide eyes he nodded.

She led them towards the castle as darkness began to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

What do you think?

This chap is really short [cause the next is quite long] and more based on the book than others, but still... thoughts?

~HPA


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** If they were mine, I'd be feeling so awesome right now.

* * *

><p>Hermione found herself smiling slightly as the prowling form of Crookshanks approached them, eyes trained on Scabbers.<p>

Scabbers' head twisted and he stopped dead for a second at the sight of Crookshanks before writhing in Ron's hands and dropping suddenly to the floor.

Hermione stared for a second in disbelief as the rat started running off.

"CATCH THAT RAT!" She screeched as Ron shouted "Scabbers! NO!"

"Ron!" Harry shouted as he shot out from under the invisibility cloak and after his pet.

Hermione leapt out from under the cloak in order to help Ron with the chase when she saw him dive and hold up the rat in triumph.

He sat up and suddenly his face dropped as he pointed behind them, "Harry, Hermione run! It's the Grim!"

Hermione spun around as a growling dog advanced. Harry looked terrified.

She realized who it was. "Siri-" she was cut off as Sirius dived over them and shot after Ron, grabbing his leg in his powerful jaws and dragging him through the hole in the base of the whomping willow.

"RON!" Harry shouted, diving to catch Ron's hand as he was pulled under.

Hermione _almost _stopped thinking rationally. She called out to Crookshanks, "Get the knot!"

As her cat quickly weaved under the branches and stopped the tree she darted through the hole, automatically changing to her dog form once out of Harry's line of sight, and shot up the tunnel towards the Shrieking Shack.

She ran up the stairs and leapt through the broken bedroom door, immediately skidding to a halt and rounding on Sirius' dark canine form behind the door.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing!"_ she literally barked, _"I told you we'd get him. Just-"_

Sirius bristled, _"Why wait?"_ he snarled, glaring past her shoulder and towards Ron's fearful form in the corner.

"_They need to understand what's happening! Or do you_ want _Harry to hate you?"_

Sirius calmed slightly, _"No..."_

"_I thought not. Just do what I say and sit on the bed. They both need to understand everything. And I mean everything."_

"_Fine."_ Sirius huffed, before changing into his human form and sitting on the dusty bed next to Crookshanks. He crossed his arms and glared at the floor like a pouting child.

"Honestly..." Hermione changed back to her original form as Harry ran into the room and headed straight for Ron, who was staring wide-eyed at her.

"Ron!" He gasped, "Are you okay! Where's the dog?"

Ron silently raised a shaky hand and pointed at Hermione, who was now leaning sloppily against the four-poster bed's frame.

Harry spun around, "Hermione?" He gasped, "What're..." his eyes trailed over to the sulky form of Sirius and his face contorted in anger, "Hermione! What the hell?"

Hermione moved forward, "Harry. You need to sit down, shut up and listen."

When Harry began to protest, she closed her eyes momentarily, touching her fingers to her lids. When she opened them again, they were pitch black.

She'd recently learnt how to change a single part of her body. It was a _very_ useful skill.

Her eyes were now a phoenixes as she growled, "Sit. Down."

Harry backed away fearfully and plopped down on the floor next to Ron.

"Right. Let's get on with this," she changed her eyes back to normal and started, "Yes, this is Sirius Black. No, he's not here to kill you. Yes, I was just a dog. No, I'm not an animagus. Yes, I know Sirius. Yeah, I know," she said to Harry's angry face, "Odd, isn't it?" she smiled grimly, "Yes, Sirius is an animagu-"

Hermione stopped at the noise of muffled footsteps downstairs.

Ron's eyes widened as he shouted hopefully; "WE'RE UP HERE! SIRIUS BLACK, HE- QUICK!"

Hermione gritted her teeth, "Ron you _idiot!_"

Suddenly the door burst open in a shower of sparks and Professor Lupin leapt into the room, wand at the ready. But he dropped his weapon suddenly as his eyes looked over the people in the room.

Sirius was on the bed, next to and stroking a laid-back Crookshanks; Harry and Ron were sitting in the corner and looking slightly fearfully at Hermione who was standing in the middle of the room, hands clenched as she glared at Ron.

She sighed and turned around, "_Lupin_. Oh great," she said sarcastically, "More people." Shaking her head slightly, she gestured between Sirius and her friends, "Where are you sitting then?"

Lupin looked gobsmacked, "Wha-?"

"Bed or floor?" Hermione cut in, "Come on! 'Haven't got all night, trying to explain stuff here."

"Hermione what're-"

"Just, sit down," She growled.

Lupin glanced at Sirius before picking up his wand, walking towards Harry and Ron, and leaning against the wall.

Hermione watched him walk, "Rig-" She stopped as she looked at her friends, "Harry, where's your cloak?"

Harry looked around on the floor, "Oh damn." He said, "I must have dropped it outside."

She sighed, "Honestly... Ever tried actually looking after that damned thing?"

She pulled out her wand and flicked it at the door, warding it against anything concealed. Dropping her hand, but keeping a good grip on her wand, she continued, "Where was I? Animagus? Yeah. Sirius is an animagus," She pointed at Lupin, "Might as well tell you he's a werewolf."

Lupin went very pale as Harry and Ron stared at him in shock.

"How did you...?"

Hermione waved a lazy hand at Sirius as he shrugged, "He told me. Anyway, back to my..." she counted on her fingers, "Third? Yeah, third point." She turned to Lupin, "Give me an animal, any animal."

He looked shocked, "Uhh... Cat?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

"Dog?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Rabbit?"

She smirked, "Hmmm... Good one." Raising a hand to her chest, she thought of a rabbit, "Watch."

As her skin melted into fur and her ears elongated, her friends' eyes widened. Lupin managed to not seem too surprised at the change, but failed to keep up this act as she opened her mouth, "Cool, right?" she looked at Harry, "Another animal."

He blinked, clearly shocked, "Owl."

"Nah, think again."

"Rat?" Ron chimed in.

She shook her head, "Nasty little buggers. Oh, speaking of rats, keep hold of that one."

"Phoenix," Sirius said from behind her. "You always said that was a favorite."

She turned her head and grinned, ears flopping, "Brilliant!"

She turned into her most used form and flew onto the bed frame, landing and tightening her talons' grip on it to keep herself steady.

Harry's jaw fell.

"Yes," she said exasperatedly in reply to his open mouth, "I was the other phoenix in Dumbledore's office..." she frowned, "'Stick in the mud' my ass..."

She turned back into a human and leaned against the bed post, crossing her arms.

Looking at Ron and Harry, she said; "Remember those detentions I had?"

The boys nodded, "And I couldn't tell you why I had them. Well, Snape caught me with a needle. No," she said to Harry's shocked face, "It wasn't drugs. I'd concocted a formula to turn me into a shapeshifter. As you just saw. Get it?"

The two boys nodded hesitantly, "Sort of."

"Good. Next point," She gestured to Sirius, "Sirius is innocent. He was framed by-" Her wand emitted a short whine, "Oh, for goodness..." She flicked her wand at the door again.

Most of the room's inhabitants gasped as the cloak flew off its wearer and landed on the floor.

* * *

><p>Severus was surprised.<p>

Not only had Granger managed a successful warding spell, but she'd revealed him using a non-verbal spell. Something that wasn't taught until at least sixth year.

He regained his composure quickly and raised his wand.

"For Merlin's sake!" Granger growled, "We're busy here!"

Severus snarled, "Don't talk to me li-"

He was cut off.

"_Shut up_."

* * *

><p>"<em>Shut up<em>," Hermione said fiercely, "I started this conversation and I'll be damned if I'm not going to finish it!"

Turning away from Snape, she looked at her friends as Harry glared past her and at Sirius.

* * *

><p>Severus' head turned as Potter glared, and he was shocked to see Sirius Black sitting on the bed, stroking a big, ginger cat.<p>

He automatically raised his wand again.

* * *

><p>Hermione saw Snape raise his wand at Sirius. She changed to the first thing she could think of and dived in front of his target.<p>

She landed and turned a snarling muzzle at Snape.

"Don't even try it."

* * *

><p>Severus was not the only one who's eyes widened as Granger stepped towards him, fangs bared and fur bristling.<p>

He stepped back as the lioness growled.

* * *

><p>Hermione growled at Snape, daring him to try something.<p>

When he didn't she slowly sat down and curled her tail around her paws, staring at him for a few seconds before continuing to talk to her audience, "As I was saying; Sirius was framed by Pettigrew, who's also an animagus and has been sleeping in Ron's bed for two years."

Ron's eyes widened again, "Wha-What are you talking about! Scabbers has been in my family for-"

"Twelve years. Yes, I know," she sighed, raising a paw and giving it an instinctive couple of licks, "And it's obviously not a coincidence that Pettigrew went missing twelve years ago," she said sarcastically.

"Pettigrew wasn't an animagus," Snape growled.

Hermione turned to look at him, raising a sort-of eyebrow.

She opened her mouth, and was joined by Sirius and Lupin in saying, "Yes, he was."

"How did that happen then?" Harry snarled, still glaring at Sirius.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, and for good reason, Severus had had enough.<p>

Acting quickly, he shot stunning spells at both Granger and Black, knocking them out where they sat before they could even blink.

"Sever-" Lupin began, taking a step forwards.

"Not now Lupin." he growled, "I've had enough of this and it's going to stop now. Help me take Granger and Black to the Headmaster."

"Now, Severus, Hermione's done nothing wro-"

"Nothing wrong?" He spat, "She working with a convicted murderer! Probably has been for weeks and she's now gone against the Headmaster's orders. You can help me, or join them."

Lupin frowned angrily, "I wo-"

"_Stupefy_."

Potter and Weasley stared in surprise as Lupin fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>The first thought that entered Hermione's brain as she lay on her back was how heavy she felt. She tried to move, but found she couldn't. She was about to open her eyes and call out when she heard voices.<p>

"Shocking business... Absolute miracle none of them died... Very lucky you were there Snape!"

"Thank you, Minister."

"Order of Merlin, I should think! First class even."

"Thank you very much indeed, Minister."

"The dementors will be along soon to deal with Black."

Hermione felt anger bubble in her chest.

"Very good, Minister. You know where he's being held?"

The anger increased.

"Naturally..." the Minister paused, "And all that business with the lion..."

"Lioness."

"Yes, lioness, very odd business. You say it was already there?"

Snape must have nodded, "It seemed to be an accomplice of Black's. Naturally I stunned it before it could do any damage."

Hermione heard footsteps, "Very odd..." The Minister's voice was a lot closer now, "How a lion-"

"Lioness,"

"-could get there in the first place..."

"I wouldn't do that if I-"

She felt a hand on her head and, growling, she snapped open her eyes.

* * *

><p>"I wouldn't do that if I-"<p>

Severus was cut off as Granger's eyes shot open and she began growling.

The Minister jumped in surprise.

He prayed to _Merlin_ she wouldn't start speaking.

* * *

><p>"Get. Off." Hermione snarled at the Minister, whose eyes widened considerably as he leapt away from her.<p>

"It-It can talk!" the Minister gasped.

Hermione glared down at her bindings; enchanted rope. Great.

She turned to Snape, "Get these damned things off me."

He stepped back, "No."

She growled, "_NOW!_"

Snape held firm, "No."

"I swear to God, Snape," she hissed, ignoring the wide-eyed Minister, "If you don't let me out of these ropes so I can go help Sirius, I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You!"

"No!"

"Oh bloody hell Snape, grow up! He's bloody innocent and you're willing to let him be worse than killed, all because of some stupid little prank he played. He was a teenager! What did you expect? Barbie dolls and teddies?"

Snape paled, "What?"

"The prank," she hissed, "With Lupin and the Whomping Willow when you lot were at school."

Snape turned away, "Minister, stay here. I'll be back."

As he walked off Hermione yelled, "_SNAPE!_ Get you're greasy ass _back_ here!"

He ignored her.

"Ah, _Shit._"

The Minister still stared.

* * *

><p>Severus headed straight for the Headmaster, "Albus!" he called as he scaled the stairs to his office, "Granger's gone mad. You have to get down there straight away-" He broke off as her opened the door to see Minerva standing in front of Albus. She turned and looked at him in shock.<p>

"'Granger'?" She said, looking quickly at Albus before turning back, "Miss Granger? You've found her then? That's brilliant. She-"

Albus cut her off, "Now is not the time, Minerva," he said as he walked over to Severus, "If you wish to see Miss Granger, follow us."

He nodded at Severus, who lead the way to the dis-used classroom in which Granger was held.

* * *

><p>"What are you staring at?" Hermione snarled at the man, not caring that he was the Minister for Magic. She'd never felt so angry.<p>

_"Stupid Minister," _She growled to herself, "Damned Snape. Bloody table thingy. Shitty ropes..."

The Minister seemed to regain his use of speech. "How-" he cleared his throat, "How can you talk?" He asked hesitantly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well,_ blatantly_ I'm a human. I mean, how obvious is that?" she scoffed, "Bloody hell man. And I thought _Ron_ was stupid."

* * *

><p>Severus, Albus and Minerva burst through the doors.<p>

"Bloody hell man. And I thought _Ron_ was stupid."

Severus groaned.

Minerva stopped dead as Granger looked past the Minister and at her, "Hey, look! A _sane_ person! Maybe you could help me out of these ropes so I can go help a friend, Professor?"

"I told you," Severus said, shaking his head, "Mad."

* * *

><p>Hermione laughed, "Mad? I'm not <em>mad<em>. I've never had a saner thought in my life! All I want to do is get out of these ropes, go to where ever you've got Sirius and get him out of here."

"S-Sirius?" McGonagall stuttered, "Sirius Black?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, "Well,_ duh_. How common is a name like 'Sirius'?"

"Snape's right!" said the Minister, who she'd momentarily forgotten, "It's mad!"

"_She_, you bloody great ponce. I'm a_ she_. You know? Girl. Female. Not lion, lioness. Speaking off lioness, why do I still look like this?" she looked at herself before turning to Snape, "Oh yeah! Because some _idiot_ wont let me change."

"Please refrain from insulting your Professors, Miss Granger." Dumbledore spoke up for the first time. She turned her head towards her Headmaster, "Oh, hi Professor Dumbledore, sir! Maybe _you_ can let me go? Only, I've sort of got an innocent man to save."

The Minister scoffed, "Innocent! See, Snape, you're right. It-"

"SHE!" Hermione roared.

"-thinks Black is innocent!"

"Fine. You don't believe me? Go get Scabbers."

All three professors looked confused, the Minister just blinked. "Go get Ron's rat! Eeesh..."

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall, "Please fetch Mr Weasley and his pet, Minerva."

"You don't actually-" Dumbledore cut Snape off with a look.

"Of course Albus."

McGonagall went to get Ron.

* * *

><p>McGonagall walked in, Ron trailing behind her, struggling to hold a squirming rat still.<p>

"Scabbers!" he hissed, "Keep still!"

Hermione smiled, "Hi Ron! I'd wave, but... you know."

Ron looked up from his pet and his eyes widened, "Hermione? What're you still..." His eyes moved over the adults in the room, "Oh..."

"Hold Scabbers still. Don't drop him."

Ron nodded and held his rat with outstretched arms.

"You might want to lock the door; in case he tries to run," She told Snape, who glared at her, but set a locking charm on the door anyway.

She then turned to McGonagall, "Do you know that weird animagus spell thingy?"

Her professor looked confused, "The one that turns animagi back into humans?"

"Oh, yes."

Hermione nodded awkwardly at Scabbers, "There you go."

McGonagall drew her wand and raised it at the Rat. A flash of blue-white light shot out of her wand, it engulfed Scabbers and he froze for a second in mid-writhe, before twisting suddenly, causing Ron to drop him. There was a blinding flash from where the rat landed and suddenly his limbs began growing at an incredibly fast rate.

Within a couple of seconds, a squat man had grown from the rat, and fallen to his knees. He now kneeled on the floor at Ron's feet, with his head in his hands.

The room went silent.

"What did I say! Now can you _please_ un-tie me so I can go get Sirius before those messed-up black holes get him?"

McGonagall waved a shaky wand in her direction, dis-enchanting her ropes and setting her free.

"Thank you." She turned onto her front and clambered off the table and raised a paw to her chest, once again becoming human. Then, walking over to the door and drawing her wand, she un-did the locking charm, ignoring the now staring Minister and opening the door.

As it swung shut behind her, she set off at a run.

* * *

><p>As Hermione reached the entrance hall, she realised she had no idea where Sirius was.<p>

"Shit..."

Not caring if anyone saw her, she became a phoenix and shot out of the door and towards the window she knew to be Dumbledore's office.

On the way, the air got noticeably chillier.

Fawkes was asleep on his perch when she dived through the window and skidded to a halt on the desk.

"_Fawkes!"_ she said urgently, waking the slumbering bird,_ "I need your help! Where are they keeping Sirius?"_

The phoenix looked at her,_ "Quickly!"_ she said.

"_Flitwick's office."_

Hermione nodded,_ "Thanks."_

* * *

><p>Hermione ran to Flitwick's office and literally blew open the door. "Thank Merlin," she breathed as she saw Sirius sitting in one corner.<p>

"Hermione?" He looked shocked as he stumbled to stand, "What're you doing here?"

She smiled, "I proved you were right about Pettigrew and handed him in. You're free."

Sirius smiled back.

"Well... Technically."

He looked confused and Hermione cringed, "Fudge hasn't actually called off the dementors yet..."

Sirius' eyes widened in fear, and she continued hastily, "But don't worry! I've got a sort-of plan."

* * *

><p>Severus was completely taken aback to see two dogs, one big and black and the other a bit smaller and brown, charge through the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Sirius and Hermione burst through the door. As she kicked the wooden thing shut, she started yelling, "The dementors are after us!"<p>

Dumbledore's brow creased slightly as he turned away from the now-bound Pettigrew, "Dementors?"

"_Yes!_ You know? Big, scary, black hole thingys with a fetish for happy?"

Dumbledore raised an eye brow as she reverted back into her human form, "I know what dementors are Miss Granger."

"Right, well. They're after us! Anyone got a good patronus?"

Dumbledore turned to Fudge, "Cornelius, If you would?"

"Oh! Oh, yes Dumbledore... 'Course." He wandered through the door.

"Cornelius will call off the dementors."

"Thank Merlin..." Snape's lip curled up in a silent snarl as Sirius became human again.

Sirius sneered back.

Hermione nudged him in the ribs, "Oi. Play nicely."

Sirius looked seriously at her for a second.

Snape's jaw literally dropped as she and Sirius burst into laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Did you like this chapter guys? I actually wrote it during chapter 3, 'cause I couldn't get it out of my head!

Leave me a review and tell me what you think?

~HPA


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** If they were mine, I wouldn't even _be_ in school right now.

* * *

><p>"<em>He still doesn't trust me."<em> Sirius hissed as the two dogs stalked towards Gryffindor tower the next day.

"_I don't care if he runs away screaming," _Hermione replied, _"I'll pin his ass down until he _does_ trust you."_

"_I think my attitude is rubbing off on you."_

"_Eeyup."_

Hermione glared at a group of sixth years as they looked uneasily at her and Sirius, wondering about the mysterious dogs.

She hid in the shadows as she changed form and beckoned for Sirius to follow her into the tower.

The portrait eyed Sirius' dark form as he skulked into the common room, which went suddenly silent as the dog entered.

He stood there uneasily for a moment before following Hermione as she walked over to Ron.

"Where's Harry?" She cut straight to the chase.

Ron pointed upwards as he frowned at Sirius, "Dorm."

She nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Harry's curtains we drawn shut when they entered the third year boys dorm.<p>

Sirius changed into a human and whistled as he looked around the room, "This looks _exactly _like it used to. 'Cept of course for personal stuff."

A black haired teen fell out from behind the Gryffindor red curtains and landed awkwardly on the floor as Hermione closed the door.

Harry struggled to his feet and raised a hand, pointing shakily at Sirius as he pressed himself against the wall.

"What the hell is he doing here Hermione?" he gasped.

Sirius raised to hands in submission and stepped back, "Harry, you've got to listen to me."

"No! Get out!" He pointed roughly at the door. "Now!"

Sirius sighed and dropped his hands, "There's really no point Hermione..." he whispered.

She glared at him, "We are _not_ giving up."

Turning to Harry, she growled, "Sit down Harry, you need to listen _and _understand."

"No! I don't want to hear it!"

She stepped forward, "Harry James bloody Potter sit your annoying ass DOWN!"

Harry's eye's widened momentarily before narrowing angrily, "No! Get _out _Hermione!"

"Ugh. I give up," Sirius yanked open the door and wandered down stairs.

Hermione heard a scream, "HOLY-! SIRUS BLACK!"

She spun around and dived towards the door and Sirius leapt back through and closed it, "Shit."

She glared at him, "You think? Quickly, change before anyone comes up."

He nodded and did so before proceeding to act dog-ish and chase his tail.

* * *

><p>The door banged open, "WHERE IS HE!" Seamus Finnigan yelled as he entered wielding his wand.<p>

Hermione acted confused, "Who?"

"Sirius Black..." He trailed off and looked at Sirius' spinning form, "What the _hell_ is that dog doing?"

Hermione shrugged, "Chasing his tail. At least he's not playing dead."

Sirius pretended to keel over.

She sighed as he jumped up again and wagged his tail.

"Snuffles," She said, "Sit."

He cocked his head to the side, tongue lolling out.

"_Please._"

Sirius plopped down into a sitting position, tail still wagging.

Seamus looked confused. He shook his head, "_So?_ Where is he!"

Hermione shrugged, "No idea."

"Where the hell could he've gone?" There was a pause, "Harry? Are you okay?"

Hermione looked towards Harry as Seamus questioned her friend, who was hugging his knees as he sat on his bed.

She sighed, "He's fine."

Harry shook his head, "No... 'm not," he croaked.

Seamus frowned and walked over the bed, "What's up?"

Harry pointed at Sirius. "He's a man."

Seamus looked at Sirius, "Uhhh... No. That's a dog Harry."

Harry shook his head, "No. It's Black."

Seamus looked over at the dog as he sat down, "Well, yeah. I can sort of see that."

"_No._ It's _Black_."

Seamus' eye's widened, "Wait. What?"

"Shut up Harry," Hermione sighed, "Seriously."

"It is! Holy hell! GRAB HIM!" Seamus made to tackle Sirius.

"I really wouldn't do that Seamus." Hermione warned, stepping in front of Sirius as he began growling quietly.

He glared at her, "_What?_ What're you on about Granger?"

"I said, _don't_."

Seamus' jaw dropped slightly, "You're _with_ him!"

Hermione's eyes widened, "What! No!" She stopped, "Oh wait, with. Not _with_." She nodded, "Well duh, I brought him here."

"You're in league with a _murderer_." Seamus spat.

She snorted, "Pfft, no. Have you actually read the Prophet this week?"

He looked taken aback, "But didn't You just say...?"

She shook her head, "Honestly," before turning around, "We'll be back Harry," She walked towards the door, "Come on Sirius."

* * *

><p>"Told you he doesn't trust me."<p>

"Oh, shush."

* * *

><p>"Oh my God Harry! See some bloody reason! Even the bloody <em>Minister<em> admits it!"

"Come on mate. You trust me, right? I saw scabbers - Sorry, Pettigrew - with my own eyes!"

Harry was _so_ stubborn sometimes. "_No._" He crossed his arms and turned away "He murdered my parents!"

Hermione grabbed his shoulder and spun him round, "Now you listen to me Harry Potter," she said, poking him in the chest and effectively pinning him against the wall, "I have had bloody enough of you and your stubborn bloody attitude. I swear to _Merlin_ I'm going to drag your ass down to see Sirius if you don't get up and go see him. _Now._"

Harry gulped and his eyes widened.

"Uh... Hermione?" Ron tapped her shoulder.

"What!" She twirled around.

"Your um... Your hair."

"What're you talking about?"

Ron gulped, "And your eyes."

"_What?_"

* * *

><p>"They said <em>what<em>?"

"Apparently my hair started flickering and my eyes went black."

"Flickering?"

"As in a different colour."

"That's not good. We have to tell Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded.

* * *

><p>"Would you be so kind to fetch Misters Weasley and Potter for me Sirius?"<p>

"Sure."

"Wait! Harry still doesn't trust you."

Sirius sighed, "Oh. Yeah..."

Dumbledore looked shocked, "What?"

Hermione shrugged, "He's a stubborn idiot."

"What about Peter Pettigrew?"

"Stubborn. Idiot."

Dumbledore sighed, "I'll have to send Fawkes with a note then, won't I?"

"Fawkes flew out the window a couple of minutes ago," Hermione informed him, "Hold on. Good time to test this out..."

She changed into an exact duplicate of Fawkes.

"You're getting better at that." Dumbledore commented as he scrawled a note on a spare bit of parchment.

She shrugged, "Yep."

He folded the note and passed it to her. Holding it in her beak, she nodded and took off towards Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>Landing on the third year boys dorm window, she tapped it with her foot, balancing precariously on the edge.<p>

Harry's head popped into view, "Fawkes?" He opened the window and she hopped in.

"What's that?"

She passed the note to him and he read aloud,

"'_Mr Potter,_

_Please collect Mr Weasley and come to my office immediately._

_~Dumbledore._

_PS: I love cupcakes.'_ Huh. Okay then, thanks Fawkes!"

Hermione nodded and flew off.

* * *

><p>She landed on Dumbledore's desk, "They're coming," and changed to her human form before slumping into a chair, "Honestly. He's nicer to a bird than one of his best friends..."<p>

* * *

><p>Harry entered before Ron and stopped dead at the sight of Sirius.<p>

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no."

Dumbledore stood up and walked towards him, "Harry. I know you and Sirius are not really seeing eye-to-eye at the moment, but I need you to put that behind for a while in order to help Hermione."

"Why should I?" Harry snarled.

Dumbledore sighed, "She's your best friend."

Harry glared at her, "She is _not_ our best friend," he turned to Ron, "Right?"

Walking over to Hermione, Ron sighed, "I'm sorry mate. But Hermione has been my friend for almost three years, and I'm not about to abandon her."

Harry suddenly looked vulnerable, "W-what? Come on Ron! You can't believe what she's-"

"I was _there_ Harry," Ron interrupted, "Pettigrew is alive. He admitted to killing your parents and he's now rotting in Azkaban. You've got no choice but to believe us."

Sirius, who had remained silent, stood up; "Harry, I…" He paused, gathering his thoughts, "Lily and James made me their secret keeper, but I convinced them to change to Pettigrew at the last minute. I as much as killed them and I'm sorry. But I didn't know about Pettigrew at the time. We'd been best friends at school! We…" Sirius sighed and covered his eyes, "They were my best friends. I would never do anything to hurt them," He looked up, tears evident, "Y-you've got to believe me Harry. _Please_!"

As Sirius sobbed the last word and dropped his head into his hands again, Hermione stepped forward to place a hand on his arm. "Sirius?"

The man in question rubbed at his eyes furiously. Sniffling, he continued; "I would never do anything to hurt them, Harry. Or you. You're the only family I've got."

"I'm not your family," Harry growled. Shaking his head, he stormed out of the room and down the spiraling staircase.

Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry Sirius."

Sirius dragged his sleeve across his face in an attempt to gain some composure, "'S not your fault Hermione. Don't worry," He slumped down into his seat.

"He is right Miss Granger. It's neither you nor Sirius' fault."

Hermione nodded, "Okay. But what are we going to do about the flicky thing?"

"You mean your hair?" Ron asked.

She nodded, "Professor Dumbledore needs to know what happened."

"Okay."

Ron sat down in a chair and Hermione found herself to be the only one standing. She stopped awkwardly in the middle of the room, for a second.

"Right…"

Pulling out her wand, she flicked her wrist at the air and conjured a soft armchair next to Sirius.

Sitting down, she smiled at Ron, "Go on then."

He bobbed his head once, and turning to Dumbledore, he began; "Basically Harry was being a stubborn idiot and not listening to Hermione or me, and she started getting pissed," He grimaced slightly in apology, "Uh… I mean, really angry."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I mean, Hermione was just trying to get him to see some sense but he kept refusing, so she sort of… Pushed him up against the wall and started yelling at him."

"I was yelling?" She blinked in shock, "Seriously?"

Sirius snorted, "Sirius-ly."

Ron laughed at Sirius' joke, "Yeah, you were yelling 'Mione. And I swear; Harry was about to yell back when your hair sort of…" He made a small explosion gesture with his hands, "_Poof_. "

Dumbledore raised his brow again, "'Poof'?"

Ron continued, "Well, not really poof, 'cause that includes smoke, to be honest. It was more like a zap. It was her normal brown and then it zapped into a black, then back to brown."

"And my eyes?" Hermione asked.

"That was scary 'Mione. I mean, I know you did it before in the Shrieking Shack, but then it was just plain black. This time they became black… flames."

Hermione glanced at the Headmaster and was shocked to find him staring at her with a worried look in his eyes.

"Sir?" she queried.

He sighed and shook his head, "I regret to say that I do not know what to make of this sudden development, Miss Granger. Should anything else occur I wish for you to tell me immediately."

She nodded in understanding.

"This includes the coming summer. Any and all occurrences must be reported to me."

"Yes sir. Another thing sir."

"Yes?"

"What do I tell my parents?"

* * *

><p>By the end of the year Harry had still not forgiven her or Ron and still had not agreed to talk to Sirius, who had decided to leave Hogwarts and spend some time with the last of his fellow marauders.<p>

She'd packed her trunk and got a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with Ron when an tiny owl, holding a letter in his beak, fluttered into view.

Opening the window, she allowed the owl to fly in. She pulled the letter off of its leg and read it aloud;

"'_Hermione,_

_ Thank you so much for your help this year. I am finally a free man and can return to my home in London._

_ I'm sorry for causing a rift between you and Harry, and I hope we can fix it during the summer._

_ I thought your friend Rob might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault his rat is in Azkaban.'"_

Ron face lit up as he watched the small bird zoom around the train's compartment.

_"Hope to see you soon,_

_ Sirius.'"_ Hermione smiled, "That's awesome! What you gunna call him Ron?"

Ron coaxed the small owl down from the ceiling, "Hmmm..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

What do you think? :3

Do yah like it? :D

~HPA


End file.
